


Your name is a prayer I prayed every night

by Glowsquid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Oh yeah I should probably mention, Reunion, Shut up and let me have this goddammit, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowsquid/pseuds/Glowsquid
Summary: An Adashi reunion fic because fuck you that's whyUPDATE: I love my sweet boy Curtis and acknowledge him as Shiro's lawful loving husband. I'm not taking this down though.UPDATE: the lovely voltsyvak translated this into Russian! you can find ithere!





	Your name is a prayer I prayed every night

_Maybe he’ll be here._

Stop that. Stupid brain.

_Does he know I’m coming back?_

Get it together, Shirogane.

_Maybe he waited for you after all._

Goddammit. Shiro sighed in frustration. He couldn’t let himself think like that, but his brain was too stupidly optimistic. 

_What if he doesn’t want to see you at all?_

That's not any better. The thought leaves something cold in the pit of Shiro’s stomach and he doesn't like how it felt at all. What was even wrong with him? They have more pressing problems than Shiro’s love life and he had better things to do than fret over a boy like a second-grader with a crush. 

_Maybe he didn’t even survive. Maybe he’s dea-_

No. Nope. Absolutely not. He could not let himself go there. He wouldn’t. 

He's so lost in thought that he almost doesn't notice when the garrison comes into view. As the facility gets closer and closer he feels his heart rate increase, picking up speed as butterflies dance in his stomach. He doesn’t want to face this. He can’t 

But the universe has never given Shiro a choice and now is no different because suddenly they’re home. He sees the Holts, and Katie is embracing her mother for the first time in years. Lance is crying tears of relief as he’s mobbed by a small army of siblings and parents and children who love him. Keith has gotten himself wrapped up in a slightly awkward conversation with Iverson that at second glance doesn’t look as bad as it might have been. 

He didn’t miss Hunk standing by himself, eyes desperately scanning the crowd. No one rushed to embrace him. No one was there to stroke his hair and hold him close and tell him how much he was missed. It made Shiro’s heart pang and he was about to go comfort him when he caught sight of something that nearly sent him into cardiac arrest. 

Holy shit. 

It’s Adam. 

And he’s looking right at Shiro. 

_Holy shit._

There were no words Shiro knew - English, Japanese, or Galran - that could fully convey the feelings of dread and hope and anxiety and relief he feels right now. 

He wants to run to him, but he holds himself back. 

Adam takes a single step forward, lips soundlessly forming one word: Takashi. 

And suddenly Shiro is sprinting across the ground. 

He and Adam crash into each other, unsteady, and Shiro can’t do much with his one remaining arm but squeeze as hard as he can as Adam clings to him because he’s never letting this man go.

“I’m here. “

“You’re alive.” 

Shiro can only nod. 

“Takashi,” Adam whispers, voice breaking as fresh tears begin to fall. “I’m so sorry, I never should have-"

“No, I made my choice, you did what was best for you, I can’t blame you for that.”

“That doesn’t matter! I was so stupid, Takashi, you’re so important to me and I-”

Adam doesn’t get the chance to finish because of Shiro kissed him. Soft and tender, gently moving his mouth against Adam’s and for a single moment, everything’s right in the world. It’s just the two of them in the afternoon light. They have each other and that’s all they need. 

And Adam’s kissing back with force, hungrily exploring Shiro’s mouth again and someone whistles, and Pidge shouts at them to get a room but Shiro doesn’t care. There will be time for that later. 

He has no idea what’s coming next, or what they will have to face today. But it will be a little bit more bearable now, with Adam by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have some complicated feelings about this. 
> 
> On one hand: Adam broke up with him. He walked out of his life and said he didn't want to be in a relationship with Shiro. Whether that was boyfriends, fiances, etc, it was over before Shiro left for Kerberos. They've both moved on by now. Even if Adam did survive season 7 and they got to meet again, I feel like (irl) it would be a lot more awkward. They wouldn't immediately go back to being in love again, if at all. They both deserve closure and relationships with people who are willing to be with them unconditionally. 
> 
> On the other hand: Fuck that. We write fic in a universe with sentient lion-shaped ships, knives that turn into swords when someone with the right DNA holds them, a ten thousand year old alien empire and fucking _magic_ is it really that far-fetched to write a fic in which Takashi Shirogane is happy and gets to return to Earth from his terrible, horrible, no good very bad space trip to be reunited and reconcile with a man who treasures and loves him? Yeah, I thought not. Now shut the fuck up.


End file.
